


Nothing More, Nothing Less

by MelynciaWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight Dom/Sub Dynamics, Slight OOC, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelynciaWrites/pseuds/MelynciaWrites
Summary: Sharon attends a dinner party. She and Natasha spend some time alone. Natasha states what the situation is
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Nothing More, Nothing Less

“Are you almost ready?” Steve yells from downstairs. I sigh and rush to open the door. 

“Sorry! I can’t decide what to wear. Just give me five more minutes.” I yell down to him.

Tonight, Bucky is hosting a dinner to celebrate his big promotion. He finally made partner at the law firm he has been working at for years. He sold this dinner party as ‘the event of the year’ and promised our friendship would be over if I didn’t make it. After an eye roll and a “fuck you Bucky” I promised I would be there. Steve and I have been hanging out a lot together lately, and he thought it would be a good idea if we went to Bucky’s party together. Steve is so sweet! I just couldn’t say no. And it’s not really a date. St least I don’t think so. We didn’t say it was.

I quickly scan my closet for the seventh time. After frustrate groan, I rummage through my drawers take out my black lace bra and black lace panties and put them on. I glance at the clock and realize another ten minutes have passed.

“Shar, we have to go! You know Bucky won’t let me hear the end of it if we are late.” Steve yells up the stairs. I shuffle to the door and peek my head out for the second time.

“I’m coming Steve! Just hold on!” I yell back. I quickly make my way back into the bedroom. I run my fingers through my hair and scan my closet again.

“Fuck it” I mutter and yank the first dress I see, and quickly put it on.

I settle on a short purple sleeveless dress with the wide black belt. I slip on my black pumps and put on my black heart necklace. I quickly put on my make up: mid-light eye shadow, some mascara, a classic smoky eye, and some burgundy lipstick. I put my already curled hair into a side ponytail that flows over my left shoulder. I grab my purse and coat then run down the stairs. Steve glances at me then glances at the clock.

"I’m ready Steven. We won’t be late, geez.” I say sarcastically. He looks me up and down and wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and shake my head at his antics. He glances at me again and smiles.

“You look beautiful” he says softly. I smile at him and whisper a word of thanks. 

“All set?” He asks me while opening the front door. I give a nod and a smile and we head out the door.

***

Steve and I stand at the front door close together after ringing the bell. Our arms brush together for a brief moment and Steve smiles shyly over at me. I give him a small smile back. The door swings open to show Bucky sporting a huge grin.

“Sharon! You look beautiful as always” Bucky says as he greets me with a kiss to the cheek. I give him a “Hey Bucky” as I walk into the house. 

“Hey punk” Bucky says and punches Steve on the arm as Steve walks into the house.

“Congrats Jerk.” Steve says and pats him roughly on the back.

“You two in hiding? Been forever since I’ve seen your faces.” he asks as he takes our coats.

“You know that the hospital always keeps me busy.” Steve says.

“Things are starting to pick up at the bakery.” I add.

“I am not surprised.” Bucky says. “You really have a way with sweets.” he winks at me. I shake my head but still let out a “thanks”. Steve and Bucky start chatting and wander off into the kitchen. I walk into the living room and glance to see who is there. Among the bodies, I see Maria and Wanda chatting with each other. I go to greet them and join in the conversation. As we are talking, I catch her in the corner of my eye walking up to us. Her gorgeous red hair flows perfectly past her shoulders to her bust line. It shines in a beautiful contrast with her striking green eyes. She is wearing a short, simple, elegant red dress that closely hugs her curvy figure. Her long, toned, smooth legs lead to a pair of bright, red pumps. My breathing becomes shallow and my heart rate speeds as I look at her.

“Hey Nat!” Wanda says as she finally sees Natasha making her way over to us.

“Evening ladies. I hear dinner is ready.” Natasha states in greeting. Wanda and Maria head to the dining room. I hesitate slightly before I pass by Natasha to head to the dining room. Form the corner of my eyes I catch her small smirk while she gazes at the back of my frame. My cheeks heat up and I bite my lip to try to distract myself. This is going to be a long dinner.

***

Dinner was full of endless accolades and toasts to Bucky along with frivolous conversation. I was seated towards the middle of the long table with Steve on my left and Wanda on my right. Natasha happened to be seated right across from me. It was hard not to look at her, with her being across from me and all. Keeping my eyes off of her was increasingly difficult. One because of her location at the table and two, because she would not stop staring at me. She kept up conversation well with the people around her. But she always made sure to spare me a glance and a smirk every few minutes. My body was buzzing under her watchful eye. Whether it as my breath hitching, a lip bite, or my core pulsing, my body made sure I knew she was staring at me. To deal with Natasha’s relentless gaze and to relax myself so I would not react in any way, I took a sip of wine every time she looked at me. By the time dinner is over, I am left tipsy and flustered. 

***

Everyone is now dispersed around the house, entertaining themselves in conversation with one another. I am currently standing next to Steve, listening to him and Clint go on and on about the wonders of modern medicine. After a few minutes, Bucky walks over with Natasha on his arm.

“Do you two ever shut up about ‘modern medicine’?” Natasha asks Clint and Steve.

“Do you ever make the choice not to be an asshole?” Clint mimics her tone with missing a beat. She sticks her tongue out at him and he lets out a chuckle. 

"A colleague gave me some ideas of how to stage the house we are working on selling. I implemented them into a few digital examples before the actual staging. I was hoping to get a second opinion.” When I don’t hear anybody answer, I look at Natasha and she is looking at me expectantly.

“You want me to look at them?” I asked genuinely surprised.

“Well I wouldn’t want these three idiots to do it.” She says rolling her eyes. I give a small smile. Bucky shakes his head. Steve glares at her. And Clint gives her the finger.

“Yeah, sure. I can take a look.” I say. She goes over to the couch to pick up her portfolio and then starts to make her way upstairs. I give Steve a glance and a smile before I follow her. My eyes are glued to her frame as I follow her up the stairs. She leads me all the way to her and Bucky’s bed room. After I enter, she closes the door behind us and leans against it, watching me intently. I look back at her and take a deep breath even though my heart is racing.

“Are we going to look at the designs?” I whisper. She breathes out a laugh. She sets her portfolio on the dresser by the door then slowly saunters over to me. My heart beats with ever click of her heel. She finally reaches me and trails her index finger between the crevice of my cleavage.

“Now Sharon,” she whispers. “Did you honestly believe I invited you to be alone with me to look at some silly designs?” she says, now tracing the patterns of my breasts. I am lost in the feeling of her soft hand touching me. She brings her face to my neck, and I can feel her sweet breath blowing against it. I shiver at the sensation. She brushes her nose against my neck and then begins to place slow, soft kisses against it. She brings her hands to my sides and begins to teasingly brush her fingers against them. I sigh, close my eyes and tilt my head back, getting lost in her touch. She then brings one of her hands in between my legs, under my dress, and starts to rub over the thin cloth of my underwear. I gasp and my eyes open at the overwhelming feeling. A small moan escapes me and I turn my head slightly as she continues to trace kisses on my neck. While turning my head my eyes catch a quick glance of a picture of Bucky on the dresser across the room. My stomach twists and the guilt settles in my chest. I gently place my hands on her shoulder, but do not make to push her back.

“Nat, we shouldn’t do this. It’s Bucky’s night.” I whisper softly. She stops her actions and lifts her head to look up at me. She slowly brings her face so close to mine that the tips of our noses are almost touching. Her breath laced with wine covers my face. My face tils upwards to nuzzle my nose with hers. 

"You worry too much.” She whispers back. She slowly kisses the corner of my mouth and trails her lips to my earlobe. She gives it a slow lick, then brings it into her mouth and sucks on it.

“Relax.” she purrs into my ear and my body accepts and follows the command. She then brings her lips back to mine and teasingly licks my bottom lip. I sigh against her mouth and grip her shoulders a little bit tighter. Despite how my body is reacting, I try again.

“People are downstairs.” I whisper against her mouth. She ceases for a moment and just breathes against my face. She then lightly kisses my mouth.

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them.” she whispers. Her hand that has been placed between my legs then moves my underwear out of the way and her fingers start to make circles my clit. My hips buck against her hand and I let out a small moan. She kisses me deeper this time and pulls me closer to her. I finally allow myself to surrender and I kiss her back with the same amount of fervor. I bring my arms around her neck and bring her closer to me. She brings both her hands to my hips and presses herself flush against my body.

“Let’s take that dress off, shall we?” she whispers against my neck. She traces her hands down to the hem of my dress then begins to slowly lift it off me, drawing her fingertips along my body. Once she has it off, she throws my dress on the floor next to the bed. She gives me an up and down glance and bites her lip. She hold my gaze and pulls me to her.

“You are so fucking sexy Sharon” she whispers against my lips. I whimper in response join our lips again.

“Take yours off too.” I say as I tug on the bottom of her dress. She smirks against my lips then takes my lower lip into hers to bite it.

“Take it off for me” she whispers to me. I continue to tug as she steps back to allow me to undress her revealing her red lace bra and red lace thong. I take my time running my fingertips over her bare skin and taking in every inch of her figure. Once her dress is off, she takes it out of my hands and throws it to the side. Then she takes my hands into hers and leads me over to the bed.

“Lay back beautiful” she whispers to me.

Once I have laid myself down, she slowly crawls on top of me, brushing her skin against mine. She turns her attention my chest and places light kisses all over my neck and my fabric covered breasts. She buries her face into my neck and brings one of her hands up to cup my breasts. She uses her finger make a circle around my nipple and then gives it a light pinch.

“Fuck,” I moan.

“That feel good baby?” she whispers to me as she flicks and teases my nipple. I let out a moan in response and squeeze my legs together in an effort to alleviate some of the pressure growing there. When I don’t give her an answer, she lifts her head to press her forehead to mine.

“Talk to me sweetheart. Does it feel good?” she says while reaching into my bra and pinching my nipple with more force.

“Yessssss.” I hiss and throw my head back.

“That’s it. Good girl” she whispers to me.

She continues to pinch my nipples until they are hard under her hands. Whimpers escape me despite my effort in trying to keep myself quiet. She kisses me deeply and then reaches behind me to finally relieve me of the fabric that covers my chest. She immediately laches her mouth to one of my nipples and swirls her tongue around it with precision.

“Fuck Nat,” I groan out and I tangle my fingers in her hair to hold her to me. She takes time kissing and sucking on each bud; keeping my body flushed and my pussy aching to be touched. I lightly tug on her hair to lift her head upward. I press myself flush against her and grind my hips into hers, hoping to indicate where I wanted to be touched. She stops to kiss and lick the shell of my ear.

“You have to talk to me baby. Tell me what you want.” she whispers to me, lightly tracing the outline of my breasts. I sigh, flustered and frustrated for the second time tonight.

"Nat please” I whisper, not giving in, but hoping some begging will give me what I want. She raises her eyes brow then shakes her head at my words. She raises her body to straddle mine while I am still laying on the bed. Our legs are intertwined so that her thigh brushes my center and her pussy is deliciously placed on my thigh. 

“Please what? Tell me.” she says as she grinds herself on me. I moan in response to the friction and my right hand grasps for the sheets.

“Touch me.” I beg in whisper with need as I grind back into her. Her eyes slide closed and she bites her lip as I grind into her again. I hear her sigh out a “fuck” before lays herself on top of me, still keeping our legs intertwined.

“Touch you where Sharon?” she whispers against my lips. I bring her hand that is currently running against my side and place it in between us onto my aching pussy. 

“Here.” I sigh out I push my core up against her hand. She moans in satisfaction and presses her palm against me. I moan and my hips involuntarily buck. She places her hands into my panties and slides her fingers in between my folds.

“You are so fucking wet for me.” she whispers and starts making circles around my clit. I moan out a “fuck nat” then bring my lips her hers again. She kisses me back, gently massaging my tongue. She slowly lifts her body of mine and moves to tug off my underwear. While she is upright, she discards of her own undergarments then lays down next to me on the bed. She slips her fingers into my folds again and kisses me to keep my mouth occupied. Her fingers start to tease my entrance softly. She presses our foreheads together again and breathes against my mouth. 

“You want me to fuck you with my fingers baby?” she whispers to me.

“Yessss. Please Nat, please” I immediately beg her, longing to feel some part of her inside of me. She slowly slides two fingers inside of me, watching my face intently. I mewl at the new found pleasure she is giving me and throw my head back. My eyes slide closed as I revel in her touch.

“Eyes on me sweetheart. I want you to look at me while I am fucking you.” she whispers to me. I lift my head back up to follow her orders. Her eyes are glazed over with lust but filled with determination to fuck me senseless. She rewards me with a deeper thrust of her fingers.

“Fuck” I whimper. She starts a faster but steady place, getting increasingly deeper with each thrust. One of my hands grips the sheets and one arm is holding on to Nat for dear life. Moans and sighs flow out of me as Nat continues to thrust her fingers into me. Keeping my eyes focused on her becomes increasingly difficult as she brings me closer and closer to the edge. The next thrust brings the curl of her fingers deep inside of me.

“Cum for me beautiful. Cum all over my fingers” she whispers to me. That is my undoing. My whole body is seizes from the force of my orgasm. She kisses me through it, swallowing my moans and thrusting her fingers until I am finished. I finally relax and slump against the bed. She gradually slides her fingers out of me. She makes sure she makes eyes contact with me before sliding her finger into her mouth to suck off the juices. I bite my lip and quickly rise to bring her lips to mine. I lift my body to straddle her and we continue to kiss. After a few kisses, my lips my move to her neck to place light kisses there.

“I want to taste you. Please Nat.” I whisper against her neck. She seems to take this into consideration as she rubs my back. I lift my head to look at her when she does not speak. She takes a few moments before she says anything. She kisses me again before she speaks. 

“Good girls get rewarded. And you have been such a good girl for me.” she whispers to me and strokes my hair. Her words and tender gesture fills me with warmth and anticipation. She slowly lays herself down onto the bed then tugs my hand for me to lay on top of her. I comply and rub my body against hers as I lay on top of her and between her legs. I shower her body with kisses. Slow and gentle. First her neck. Then down to her breasts. Then her stomach. Then her thighs. Then the inside of her thighs. Then finally, I reach my destination and gently kiss her pussy. I look up at her and she is watching my every move. Her lips are slightly parted and her breaths become deeper, the rise and fall of her chest more noticeable. I kiss her pussy again and gently lap my tongue in between her folds to taste her. She lets out a breathy moan. She tastes as good as I remember. I lick my lips lap and at her folds again, this time, slowly circling and sucking gently on her clit. She moans again and her hand finds the back of my head.

“That’s it sweetheart. Just like that” she whispers to me. Her encouragements cause my tongue to work faster, continuing to lick and suck at her clit. Her hips begin to move and she starts to push her pussy against my mouth. My tongue meets the thrusts of her clit and Natasha moans at the delicious friction. She takes both of her hands and holds my head in place as she begins to grind against my mouth. Between the moans she mutters out a string of “fuck” and “shit” and “that feels so fucking good”. I can tell I am bringing her closer and closer to the edge as her pussy get wetter and her hold on my head gets tighter.

“Fuck you are so good baby, I’m so close.” she breathes out to me. I push myself closer to her and hold on to her hips. I latch my lips onto her clit and suck and lick all around it, harder than I did before. I make sure my eyes are on her as I lick and suck in earnest. Her fingers entangle in my hair and she gives a slight tug which elicits a long moan from me. This pushes her over the edge.

“Oh Sharon, fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!” she cries out as she continues to grind against my mouth through her orgasm. I stay latched on to her until her hips stop moving. When her body stills after a few moments, I lap up the rest of her juices and give the inside of one her thigh a kiss. I lay my head on her stomach for a couple of minutes. She gently strokes my hair as we both catch our breaths.

“C’mere” she whispers to me after a minute or so. I rise from my spot and climb on top of her and between her legs. She kisses me slow and gently rubs my back. We break the kiss and press out foreheads together. She looks at me and gives a small smile. My heart beat quickens and my chest constricts. I can’t help what comes out of my mouth.

“I love you.” I blurt out. Her eyes widen, not expecting my words. I gasp at myself and a lengthy apology is not the tip of my tongue. The moment is interrupted by two knocks on the door. We both scramble from out positions and sit up to listen.

“It’s Wanda. Came up to use the bathroom and heard some commotion while I was passing. Everything alright in there?” Wands calls out from the other side of the door. After a beat, Natasha is the one who answers.

“We’re alright. It’s just me and Sharon. Just got a little carried away talking about some staging plans. We will be down in a minute.” Natasha replies. Wanda yells out an “alright” and indicates she has continued to her destination by the clicking of her heels. Natasha doesn’t give it allow time for awkwardness, as she is already getting dressed. I can’t help but watch her, stunned by the quick shift of the atmosphere in the room. She walks over to the pile of dresses on the floor, takes her own and throws mine on the bed next to me. She quickly dresses and slips on her heels. She spares a glance at me afterwards.

“Are you not getting dressed?” she asks me. My eyes start to tear up and I try to ignore the telling sting in my throat. I don’t answer, I just look. She smooths down her hair and adjusts her dress to look presentable. She turns to go to the door. I am still frozen in place, as my body starts to tremble with the force of me holding back the sobs that threaten to spill out.

“What are we doing? What is this?” I whisper out despite myself. I have to know.

My voice causes her to stop. Her expression softens, she looks like she might tear up too. I see her take a breath and then adjust her expression to the blank faced, steely stare that she usually wears so well.

“It’s just sex Sharon. Nothing more, nothing less.” she says quietly. She then exits the room without a second thought. I sit there, still not able to move as the tears spill over on to my face. A sob forces its way out and I quickly cover my mouth. I take three deep breaths and try to calm myself. After about five minutes, I find I have enough composure to go back down to the party. I get dressed and make myself presentable. I stop for a second before leaving the room. I look back to the bed. I made sure to smooth out the sheets. I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror to fix my makeup. I take a few more shaky breaths to stop the tears from falling. I quickly straighten out my dress and my body and force myself down to the party before I break down again.

***

The rest of the party goes by in a blur. I go through the regular party ministrations. I smile and response when spoken to, nod when listening, and laugh when a joke is told. But inside there is a war of emotions flowing through me that I can’t let anyone know about no matter what. I find it best to stay by Steve’s side through the rest of the night. He is sweet and doesn’t ask to many questions. He is a gentleman the whole night and takes me home after the party is over. He walks me to the door and I kiss him in the cheek to reward him for being to kind to me tonight. He blushes and smiles shyly at me. I muster the best fake smile I can and thankfully he doesn’t notice. He says goodbye and heads back to his car. I open the door and slowly close and lock it. I lean against the door and recall all the events of the night. I try my best not to think of her. And what we did. But I can’t help it. She fills my mind. The last minutes I spent with her fill my head. I think about how she kissed me and how she touched me. How gentle she was with me. How it felt when she whispered in my ear. How good she made me feel. By the time I run through our time together in my head I find myself smiling despite how broken I felt after everything. Shit, I am so fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Sharon/Nat fic and my longest fic so far. if you have any feedback that you would like to share about the fic, i would really appreciate it. I am thinking of possibly continuing this fic making this a multi-chapter fic. So if that is something you would like to see, please let me know!


End file.
